Extreme roleplay exert
by 7midknight7
Summary: This is mainly for my friends to read, but feel free to read through and criticize my grammar. I believe this can be allowed because of the fact it's too long to be a roleplay post. It's meant to be a singular one (the whole thing together) but I had to split it into parts so not to murder my roleplay buddy. It's a bit of a crossover and everyone is out of character/abridged.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, this isn't really a fanfiction on it's own but please read it and be confused anyway. This whole thing is a singular role-play post and I put so much time and effort into it (due to the fact I had nothing better to do) that I decided I had to post it everywhere I could to be like. HEY LOOK EVERYBODY! I CAN ACTUALLY STICK AT WRITING SOMETHING FOR MORE THAN A DAY :D So anyway, I probably should have put this in the cross over section because there are yu-gi-oh characters from every section except zexal since my knowledge of that is too limited to write for those characters. Most of the characters are rather abridged and have been written by my imaginary friends. HEY! DON'T DIS ME! I live in my own fantasy world! I'm aloud imaginary people!.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**WHAT HAS HAPPENED BEFORE THIS... Lots of stuff that gets explained in a rant from Yami later in the story, but over the last couple of role-play days the following things have happened. (Current rp day is Monday)**

**Saturday: The twins (you'll learn about them later) had their birthday and Yami went 'Hey, why not invite all my friends and get drunk, that's totally appropriate for a one year olds birthday party.' the result of this was everyone pressuring Kaiba to sleep with Ashley otherwise they'd tell the press he's gay. (Which in this rp he is.) He being also drunk because Yami is a dick sometimes ends up agreeing but passes out on Ashley that night. **

**Sunday: Ashley goes around freaking out thinking she could be pregnant again, Kaiba contemplates his life and is all angsty and Yami is his usual cheery self until hearing Luna say she'd rather have Kaiba as her father than him. **

**ANYWAY! COMMENCE THE WEEEEEEEEIRD STUFF. **

* * *

Afternoon soon arrived before delving into night. When the next day arrived the weekend was over and the group was scrambling off to school. Bakura was driving and tapped impatiently on the steering wheel as Yami said goodbye to Seto who gave his boyfriend a light kiss on the cheek before pushing him away and getting into his own car and driving off towards the inner city to work.

This had been the normal routine ever since the start of the year before and everyone migrating to Seto's mansion. Something the CEO had vocalized his displeasure with to as many of the unwanted guests as he could.

When Ashley had first left the school, rumors had circulated and eventually had settled on the rumor that stated that her parents had found out of her relationship with Yami and pulled her from the school to put her in another one. The group of people who knew of the true story had all sworn not to talk about it at school in order to keep the whole ordeal on the down low. But even though they had done this many rumors remained about her having Yami's children. The whore hadn't been bothered by these rumors at first but over time they had begun to aggravate him due to the amount of questioning he was being given. Some people had claimed to see Ashley with the kids around town. Something that Yami did believe to be rather plausible. He was questioned if this meant they'd be a shot gun wedding to his response of, "No. There are no kids, no shot-gun wedding, I haven't even talked to her since she left."

Most people had decided to stop questioning Yami but the rumors still went on behind the groups back. People could tell they were hiding something. The rumors had overall died down after someone made the mistake of questioning Sarah about it when she was hanging out with Florance. The white haired deviant he flicked out his pocket knife and put it too the younger boys throat and told him to shut his mouth and stop pestering them. After that Sarah, Florance and Marik had no longer gotten any more questions directed at them. In fact no one really got questioned in the fear of having Florance set upon them.

Ryuzaki hadn't been given much questioning in the first place because people thought he was too creepy.

Today however was going to be an odd one. It was a field trip day for all the year twelves. Quite a treat and everyone was extremely excited about it. Especially Marik who, when the arrived at the school, leaped from the car and ran with his arms up in the air towards the school yelling "FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AALLLLD TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

The others had gotten out of the car more casually to stare at him blankly, they had gotten used to Marik's shanagans and hence had very little reaction to them now. The trip was for English. A subject all the year twelves had to take. Even if they hated it like Sarah did. The whole year had recently been doing a novel study and the book had come out as a movie so as a treat they were all going.

"I wonder is it's really a good idea for Marik to be going to the threatre?" Yami questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Probably not." grumbled Bakura in response.

The three headed off into school and split up to go to there lockers and put their stuff away before meeting back up with the rest of the year at the hall where they'd be sorted into groups and shoved onto buses. The trip wasn't going to last the whole day. Only the first two periods of the day.

Yami got down the halls without questioning for once and smirked glumly as he opened his locker and shoved his bag inside. A couple of letters fell out so he picked them up and shoved them into his pocket. It was always amusing reading the shit people shoved into his locker. Most of it was fan-girls, some of it was occasionally boyfriends making threats after he'd slept with their girlfriend. Even though he was in a relationship with Seto he'd still be keeping up his whore habits behind his and Ashley's back. Sarah knew he was but hadn't voiced anything, she wanted them to find out on their own terms eventually. Just as he turned around he was hit over the head by one of the year thirteens. "The fuck..." he started but was stopped short when he was lifted from the ground the slammed against the lockers. He was used to being smaller and getting beaten by angry bf's so this wasn't really that much of a shock.

**"Did you do it!?"**the older male snarled at him. Yami lifted his arms submissively and smiled guilty. "Do what? Your gf? It depends on what her name is?"

**"Glen! Did you get her pregnant!?"**the enraged male shouted at him. Students whom had heard the yelling nervously gathered to watch the scene.

"Glen? There are five Glen's at this school. I've slept with four. Be more specific." Yami said keeping a smug smirk on his face.

One of the girls in the crowd blushed and scuttled away. She was one of the Glen's and her friends were with her so it made the whole thing rather awkward.

**"Glen! Long brown hair! Green eyes! Always wears a gold cross around her kneck!"**

"Oooooh! Her! Yea, I fucked her." Yami said with a smirk. The enraged male immediately punched him in the stomach and dropped him to the floor. Yami landed on his feet and couched once. The boy flung another punch and Yami dodged."Except..." he started before dodging a kick to nuts, "it was about a year and a half ago that I did. So no. I didn't get her pregnant. Are you sure you didn't do it yourself?"

The other grunted and flung himself at Yami who dodged, grabbed the others arm, whacked the middle forearm hard before ajusting his grip on the others hand, folding it to the males shoulder and with a simple adjustment of weight flicked the guy onto his back and shook himself off. "Well?" Yami questioned.

**"I'm a virgin. Of course I didn't!"**the guy grunted.

"I could change that." Yami suggested with a smirk. The guy rolled to his feet and turned his back to the whore who gave a cheery wave before grimacing and rubbing his stomach. "Ouch..." he muttered before flicking his hands at everyone."Shoo, nothing going on here. We don't need a teacher..."

"What's all the rufus about?" growled Mrs Larki who'd just stormed to the scene.

"Oh great, just my day," Yami grumbled to himself, "you guys fault." he grumbled at the crowd who shuffled about a immediately began to leave. Mrs Larki was one of the teachers you didn't want to cross doing anything bad. She was a short woman, shorter than Yami, and dreadfully thin. Glasses sat on the end of her nose. She was bent over and almost skeletal fingers gave her an appearance that made students uneasy around her. She was known for her rage and high expectations discipline wise. Breaking in the centre of the circle of people she spotted Yami who gave one of his signature guilty grins making himself seem as cute and harmless as he possibly could.

"YOU!" she said pointing a skeletal hand at him. "I should have known it was you! You're always the centre of things aren't you!" Approaching him she reached up and grabbed his ear before yanking his head down to her shoulder level. "You're coming with me young man!" she barked.

"But you don't even know what happened?!" Yami remarked cringing as the woman twisted his ear.

Someone in the crowd jumped to Yami's defense. Hand raised in the air as they went to make a statement. **"Miss, I saw the whole thing. Fredrick came and slammed him against a locker and tried to attack him. Yami flipped him onto his back and Fredrick gave up."**

"A fight eh? Well, I should have a right mind to have you both stood down shouldn't I?!" Mrs Larki barked in a shrill voice.

"What!? I was only using self defense. I didn't even hurt him!"

"You should still know better Mr. Moto!"

"Would you have preferred to have found me on the ground bleeding to death?!" Yami exclaimed before uttering a series of 'ows' as Mrs Larki twisted his ear to the point where he was on his knees grimacing.

"Someone shut his locker." Mrs Larki barked before starting to drag him off, forcing him to shuffle along on his knees. To Yami's relief her phone rang and she paused to answer it.

"What?!" she barked down the line when she answered it she suddenly softened up hearing it was her husband. "Oh, one minute darling." she said in a sweet voice that made all the students in the area shiver to hear. Taking the phone from her ear she released Yami. "Stay here for a moment." she barked harshly making him wince. She then scurried into a side room to talk to her husband. Yami got to his feet and some of the students gestured for him to run. At that moment the bell went and everyone scattered as fast as their legs could take them. Someone banged Yami's locker shut for him. When it came down to escaping Mrs Larki, all students worked together to flee no matter how much they hated each other.

He reached the hall just in time and was growled at for being late. Everyone going on the trip had meant to be ten minutes early. He was ten late and everyone was already sorted. Because of this he was shoved into the nearest group, which happened to be the right one. Which made everyone else in it feel awkward because it just so happened that every person in the group had been one he'd slept with, including the guys. Many of which had been drunk at the time and regretted it. Yami hid himself among the people in case Mrs Larki decided to show up and come searching for him. If he hid himself well enough so she and other teachers couldn't see him he knew that the students wouldn't turn him over.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he almost jumped out of his skin only to find it was just Ryou. "Oh, hey." he said awkwardly. "I didn't see you... you dyed your hair... I liked it better when it was white."

Ryou smiled awkwardly in return. He blushed and held the other out a small passel. Yami eyed it curiously and the scent of freshly baked goods and tea hit his nose. "Wow! Thanks Bakura!" he said cheerfully. The short British kid kept up his awkward smile. "I got to look at the group lists on Friday. I know how much you used to like my muffins. About my hair, I dyed it because people kept mistaking me for my brother. He has some scary enemies. Believe it or not, I don't like being dragged into dark alleys and beaten shit-less..."

"Don't worry I understand that feeling too." laughed Yami before giving the other a light hug, not sure if the other had any injuries or not. The way that Ryou winced upon the touch told Yami that it must have been recently that he'd gotten beaten up. It didn't help that Ryou got bullied at school either.

One of the teachers then piped up it was time to get on the bus. Lucky for him his group was the first to be sent out to go on. Just as they left Yami spotted Mrs Larki entering the hall and made sure he was well covered by the rest of the people. Ryou watched him cautiously. "What's wrong Yami?" he asked.

"I got into a fight. I took all the damage but I was the one Mrs Larki caught. She wants to get me stood down... again."Yami said bending over and getting some suspicious looks from the other students in the group, especially when they caught Mrs Larki's name. Nothing good came from that name being spoken. It was like saying 'Bloody Mary' in the mirror three times, Mrs Larki seemed to have some Psychic power that drew her too the location of whence her name was spoken more than once in a conversation. Some students had even said that when they'd been at the dairy talking about her she'd walked in just after they'd said her name. Many students had gone to referring to her as 'the witch'

As soon as they reached the bus Yami raced down the isle and too the far back corner. Bribing the couple of 'gansta guys' from the corner when he threatened to reveal the mistakes they'd made to the whole school. The two had growled about it before leaving their seats. Yami shuffled into the back corner window seat before patting the seat beside him for Ryou to have. Ryou had never gotten to sit in the back of the bus for a school trip before since it was always reserved for the 'cool kids'. Since Yami was there however, no one challenged him and Ryou for their seats. Yami looked across the bus and out the opposite window towards the school and the hall. Mrs Larki was following the third group out of the hall and heading towards their bus. "Shit!" he mumbled. Standing he tapped one of the guys sitting in front of them on the shoulder. "You can have my seat if you want. I need to hide from Mrs Larki for a while." the guy opened his mouth in panicked understanding.

"Ryou, quick, got a hair tie?" he said in a slight panic. Ryou reached into his pocket and got one out. "I always do. I tie my hair back when I cook. You know that."

"Thanks, I'll give it back in a second." Yami said before pulling his hair back into a ponytail. It was a funny sight, Yami with a pony tail, the pony tail stuck out at every angle like a pokemons tail. He looked more or less like a Zoroark really. With a slight yelp he got down on all fours and vanished under the seat. The guy he'd offered his seat too quickly sat down next to Ryou and the moment Mrs Larki entered, the bus silence fell.

"Is Mr Yami Atem in this group?" she barked.

People nervously shook their heads as she began to walk down the bus. Yami coiled up tightly under the seat making sure he wouldn't be visible to her. This was one of the moments when he rejoiced having such a small body size. The position however hurt the new bruise on his stomach. When the teacher got to the end of the bus she stopped and talked to Ryou.

"What are you doing sitting at the back of the bus?" she growled at him.

"What do you mean...?" he questioned nervously.

"Oh, all us teachers know that only the popular kids sit at the back. We also all know your one of the most un-popular kids at the school."

The boy whom Yami had gotten too sit next to him started to speak. **"I am though and I need information on Britian's history for an assignment. He gets privileges because of that."**

"Excuse me Mr Man, but was I talking to you?" Mrs Larki asked.

**"No Mrs Larki."**he replied.

"Well very well then." the teacher growled and began to make her way back down the bus and off of it. The whole bus load of students seemed to let out a collective sigh of relief at her departure and as soon as she was a safe distance gone Yami went to crawl out from under the bus seat only to have the teacher meant to be monitoring them get into the bus and sit on the one vacant seat... the one he was under.  
'Just my luck...' he grumbled in thought. Pouting in disbelief at how much bad luck he'd had so far that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Just to put it out there, please don't kill me.

* * *

Sarah, Duke and Yusei had watched Yami scuttle into the hall late and then frantically hide. "Wonder what held him up?"Sarah questioned with a smirk.

"Probably was in the closet." Duke said grinning, theme music seeming to play in the background for anyone who heard him speak. Nobody was sure how Duke managed to actually do this theme music thing, but something about him made the song 'sexyback' play in the minds of whoever heard him speak. That was, unless they didn't know the song.

'The closet' was the group of guys name for the room at the back of the P.E storage department where the mats were stored. It was also the place where Duke and Yami often took people to fuck them due to the fact there was a trap door in the ceiling if a quick escape was needed. Also the fact the often used mats were permanently out and it was rare that the room was actually accessed by anyone other than them.

When Mrs Larki entered the hall looking furious the group exchanged worried looks pondering on what Yami must have done this time.

"What was Mrs Larki doing going to the closet?" Yusei said from a confused frown.

"Maybe Yami wasn't in the closet?" Sarah suggested.

"I thought Mrs Larki had retried?" Duke said sticking a hip out and tossing and catching a pair of dice repetitively.

"She only works Monday and Thursdays now." Yusei told Duke who replied simply with, "Oh, that explains it."

Just when the group they were in went to leave, they overheard Mrs Larki asking about Yami's location. The teacher replied saying that he hadn't been there when they'd done the roll so they didn't know, then they told her what group he was supposed to be in, so as they were leaving the hall Mrs Larki stormed out by them.

"She's furious." Yusei said with some concern in his voice.

"I wonder what he did to get her so mad." Sarah laughed.

"I'm just glad she's not mad at me. I remember when she caught me with Alison. I felt so unsexy when she slapped my ass." Duke said making the two stop and stare at him.

"She slapped your ass." Yusei stated in shock.

"Oh, technically she spanked me." Duke said.

"I hope you had your clothes back on when she did..." Sarah said with a look of concern and disgust.

"I wasn't given the chance to get out of Alison when she did it. It hurt my sweet ass."

The other two went silent and just stared at Duke. "Umm..." was the only audible thing heard from the three.

"Couldn't that be charged as sexual assault and child abuse?" Yusei questioned.

"Oh good point? Why didn't I report it? Dam, my ass could have used that revenge."

"This is why my girl friend is a motorbike." Yusei said shaking his head. "It's to inconveniant to fuck at school."

Sarah sighed shaking her head and getting onto the bus looking out the window she saw Mrs Larki enter and leave the bus Yami was in. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. How the fuck had he hidden from her? She passed the thought aside and sat down in the window seat in front of the back seats. She wasn't cool enough to sit there. She wasn't cool enough where she was sitting either but lucky for her there weren't enough of the popular kids in the group for to need to move. Even if there had been she wouldn't had moved for them. She'd gotten the seat and it would be near impossible to get her to move. Sitting on her knees she faced backwards in order to chat with Yusei and Duke who occupied the seats behind her. They of course were known for being cool kids so no one questioned there place.

Watching the other students getting on the buses Yusei gave a wave to his other friends Jack and Crow. From outside the yell of **"HI YUUSAAAAY"** resounded as Jack waved back to his friend.

Jack should have been in year thirteen but had been held back because of the fact he'd been stood down so much for yelling in class. With being stood down so much he didn't get to learn all the work and failed almost every class. Jack was gay for Yusei, pizza and his own voice.

Duke sat back in his seat and turned on his iPod, Sarah gestured for a headphone and Duke happily obliged He loved sharing the music he had on him. He owned his own club for frigs sake. Being a Dj was one of his hobbies.

The two sat there listening to music while Yusei got out his phone and began playing a shooting game. As the bus started up he spotted his motorbike in all its glory and waved goodbye along with blowing it a kiss. Duke and Sarah both raised an eyebrow at him but Yusei didn't notice. He was to preoccupied looking at his pride and joy that they were slowly getting further away from. As usual the eccentric motorbike was locked in place and it's alarm set so if anyone did so much as touch it a screaming alarm would go off until Yusei disabled it via fingerprint scanner. The school had learnt this the hard way and because of this Yusei was now required to park his bike in a direct line of sight from the office so teachers could yell at people not to touch the bike.

The bus ride for everyone was rather uneventful. Expessily for Ryuzaki who found it boring since there was no one interesting to observe in his group. He ended up just eating strawberrys and being told off for doing so by teachers. He then gave the teacher a strawberry to get them to shut up and let him eat his favorite food. Then the teacher told him off for not sitting properly so he gave them another strawberry so they'd shut up about that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I call this chapter, Yami Bakura has a fetish for blood iceblocks.**

* * *

As people began to unload from the bus Yami shuffled out from under the seat and tried to be inconspicuous as he left, but the teacher still grabbed him and pulled him aside. **"I didn't see you on the bus."[b] they said.**

**"Well, I'm not that tall."**** Yami chuckled, ****"You may not has seen me because of that."******

[b]"Mrs Larki was looking for you before." the teacher then inquired.  
Yami was surprising the urge to stretch even harder now. "Oh! Yes, I was meant to give her something. I forgot to bring it to school though. So have been avoiding her." he said attempting to make himself look as innocent as possible. The teacher sighed, they too didn't like Mrs Larki very much. **"Well, you better give it too tomorrow then."**

"I will." he said with an awkward salute before scurrying off the join the mass of students that were gathering. Groups were no longer a thing anymore and it was just a crowd of year twelves. As soon as he was amoung everyone he stretched and moaned loudly in response to his recent injury. Once he'd managed to click his back into submission and his shoulders into a more comfortable position he took Ryou's hand, making the Brit gasp in shock before he was dragged off towards Yami's friends.

Getting there Duke eyed him up. "So, what did you do to get Mrs Larki pissed at you?"

"I got beaten up." he laughed, lifting his shirt to show the bruise starting to form on his stomach and lifting his chin so they could see the dulling mark of the hand that had pressed him against the lockers.

"What you do this time? Sleep with the wrong guys girl friend again?" Crow asked leaning back against a piller smirking.

**"YEAH YAMI! YOU FUCK THE WRONG GIRL!?"** Jack yelled causing some other students to turn to look at them. The whole group pondered to logic of taking Jack to the movies when he didn't know the meaning of the words 'inside voice' or 'silence'.

Yami laughed and lowered her shirt. "A year thirteen accused me of getting his girlfriend pregnant."

"Did you?!" Ryou said in a startled voice he eyes snapping away from Yami's stomach to lock eyes with him.

Yami laughed again. "Nup, it was a girl I'd already knocked from my list a year and a half ago. He however didn't keep his temper. To be fair," he chuckled, "I did kind of provoke him."

"Why the hell did you provoke the guy?!" Sarah butted in.

"So I can get myself pity sex from some people." Yami laughed making his ex facepalm and Ryou look away awkwardly.

**"WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO GET PITY SEX FROM YAMAY?"** Jack asked in his usual voice causing a few of the teachers to adjust their focus towards the group known for making quite a bit of trouble.

"The person I'm in a long term relationship with." Yami said with a smirk. Ryou looked too the floor a hint of disappointment radiating from him. Those who knew about him and Seto immediately had it click. Some of the others stood around looking confused.

"Who? Sarah? She doesn't seem that pitiful right now?" Crow said with a look of confusion.

Sarah immediately burst into hysterics and covered her face with a hand. "Fuck no! I'm not sleeping with him again until he has himself checked out again."

"HEY! I am not disease ridden and you know it!"

"I don't know if he is though." she laughed with a smirk.

"Hey, before I got at him he was a virgin! He's clean thank you very much."

Jack pouted his distaste and confusion. **"WHO ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT!"**

Florance decided to walk up at that point with Marik trailing after him. Marik's mouth taped shut with electrical tape that wrapped around his whole head. Marik's eyes were enough to tell everyone how unhappy he was at having his mouth taped shut. "I wouldn't say if I did." Florance said with a terrifying smirk. Ryou immediately ducked behind Duke on the appearance of his brother.

A teacher brought the entire group to silence when they called to attention. **"Would groups one two and three please gather with Mr Doxen, groups four five and six would you please head over to Mrs Ubel. We'll be entering the threatre in approximately ten minutes."**

Florance seeing his brother flashed him a threatening grin before he turned away, dragging Marik with him towards Mrs Ubel. Jack, Crow and Tristan went and started off after them. Leaving the others to go to Mr Doxen and wait for further instruction.

Ryuzaki who'd been keeping his distance but listening to them stalked Florance too Mrs Ubel and licked the ice cream he'd bought while everyone had been loitering around. He went and stood next to Florance and held a cherry popsicle out in front of him. Florance followed the arm to glare at the male who would be the same height as him if L didn't slouch so much. L didn't meet the others gaze and stared straight ahead licking his ice cream. "Thanks..." Florance said hesitantly taking the ice-block. Marik stared at it with longing and disappointment.

"You deserve it. You've been a good boy and not killed anyone in the last month." Ryuzaki said pausing his licking to speak before resuming.

"Is this a bribe not to murder people?" Florance questioned putting a hand on his hip and licking the iceblock.

"Yes, at the six month mark you can choose your own flavor. Blood being an option."

Florance pouted slightly as he thought about this offer. "What type of blood would you use?"

"Any you want me too. I have access to morgues. I can get human if you want to be a vampire."

Florance turned to look at L and the the corner of his mouth twitched in a smile. "Along with each iceblock you supply me with a medical sized bag of blood and we have a deal... that is... unless someone pisses me off to make me kill them."

"Deal then." Ryuzaki said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This part is quite short, like the last two. But I assure you that they get pretty dam long soon. :/ Long and complicated and wtf is going on.**

* * *

Joey despite being part of the group wasn't with the group. He was busy texting his girl friend, Mai, who had graduated from high school the year before last. Mai was currently studying to be a hair dresser/designer. Between doing this she worked as a model. At the current point in time she was actually doing a shoot and had been sending Joey through some of the photos. Along with her job as a model she worked in a gambling house dealing blackjack and poker. She was good at both jobs and could have settled for either but she wanted to build up a good base of money before choosing one or the other.

In the meantime Yami had gotten out one of the muffins Ryou had baked and was cheerfully sharing it with the brit who'd made it. They were still vaguely warm which added too the delightful taste. One of the four muffins had been shared around the rest of the group. Ryou received many compliments from them and the brit smiled happily. Perhaps this would be his ticket into the group of popular kids.

"Seriously Ryou? What's the secret ingrediant?" Yusei questioned licking the crumbs from his fingers.

"Well, if I told you. It wouldn't be a 'secret' ingrediant now would it." he chirped happily in his british accent.

"Good point." Yusei laughed. "I just wish that my girlfriend liked muffins," he said glumly, "she's missing out."

"Your girlfriend is a motorcycle Yusei. Unless you can make your motorcycle muffin powered your motorcycle is never going to want a muffin." Yami said taking another bite and grinning smugly at his friend.

"I know." Yusei sighed.

The teacher raised there hand for everyones attention. **"We're going to enter the threatre. Please get in single file as we enter and take our seats."**

The slow posession into the threatre started and they ended up sitting in the order Joey, Duke, Sarah, Yami, Ryou, Yusei, Matilda, Syrus.

Syrus was one of Ryou's friends but had only noticed his friend at the last minute and because of that Matilda, who none of them knew accept Yami who fucked her the week before, had ended up between them. She stubbornly refused to move and allow them to have their little bromance or whatever because she had got what she reckoned to be the best seat in the house.

There was a five minute wait before the movie began and the group spent that time having Ryou pour them all cups of tea since he'd brought a whole flask. There was just enough to go around the seven of them. Matilda ended up feeling very jealous so purposely made Syrus knock his all over himself. Syrus at least had gotten a couple of mouthfulls out of the cup that had only been half full to start with and was content.

The movie started and the teens all went silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So yes, this happened... note I was on holiday and really bored when I wrote all this alright! Also note that most of the roleplay is just singular paragraphs going back and forth so this is just freaking retarded. Also... OMG SOOOOOO OOC!**

* * *

"I can't believe they missed the whole dungeon part!" Sarah grumbled as they left the threatre.

"At least they kept the sex scene." smirked Atem.

"It wasn't a good sex scene though, it should have been much more graphic... and longer." Duke stated flicking some hair out of his face in a sexy manner.

"Yeah, I've seen better on tv." Atem said shrugging.

"I still miss the dungeon part... I bet Florance will be disappointed too. The dungeon part was all about the torture prep."

Ryou and Syrus weren't listening to the others. They were both huddled closely together. "I can't believe that movies PG..." Ryou mumbled.

**"Well, you don't exactly see much do you? Only hear it..."** Syrus said nervously. He occasionally rubbed his shirt, the tea had dried but stained it. He wasn't paticualary pleased.

Ryou nodded in responce. "I guess..." he mumbled and looked towards the others. Sarah had lent against Yami most of the film and him in return. Ryou was finding himself fighting jealously and being severly disapointed in himself. Ryou wasn't actually gay but that one time with Yami made him jealous of almost everyone who got with 'the whore'. He was too shy to ask for another night and was contemplating writing a note and shoving it in Yami's locker like he'd seen many girls do. Only problem for Ryou was his parents would go into shock horror if they found out. They already had Florance marked as the trouble maker. He was keen on staying the goodie good.

They were soon spilt back into groups and after Sarah whispering something in Yami's ear and smacking the whore on the ass to the responce of getting eyes rolled at her and a tongue stuck out cheekily she vanished letting him be alone with Yami again.

The thing that annoyed Ryou the most about Yami was because of the fact the whore always knew who liked him. (Yami also had a tendancy to know the opposite of that too and loved to test the boundries.) It was very rare that he made a mistake when he picked people out for it. Often Yami seemed to play on peoples emotions. One week they'd hate him the next they'd be begging him to be fucked and the next they'd go back to hating him again. Ryou didn't know how he did it and wondered if the same tricks had been pulled on him? Approaching a gave a nervous smile. "Enjoy the movie Ryou?"Yami asked cheerfully.

"I'm not really one for action movies to be honest. I like romance and drama better." he said being honest about it.

Yami shrugged. "Understandable, you must get enough violence from your brother to last serveral life times."

Ryou nodded smiling. "Unfortunately."

Yami got a letter out of his pocket and handed it to Ryou. "Do you know whose hand writing this is? That or who it is. I don't know their name." he inquired.

Ryou opened it and scanned down it 'Racheal Plidor' it was signed in linky writing and signed with a few love hearts. "Year 9? Freshman?" he suggested handing it back.

"Possibly. But they don't normally come after me because they're underage."

The group started towards the buses but the two continued as they walked.

"I didn't think you had anything against sleeping with underage students?"

Yami laughed. "Of course I don't. I was sleeping around before I was sixteen. It's just with all the sex ed these days not many are willing to break the law."

"Didn't you sleep with like a quater of the year nines last year?" Ryou asked.

"I could have gotten through half if it wasn't for the drama. Year tens and eleven are always so dramatic."

"So will you meet up with her at lunch as the place?"

"Depends if Mrs Larki kicks me from school or not before I have the chance to."

"It'll be period three by the time we get back. What do you have?"

"I have history then I have math."

"Isn't Mrs Larki a history teacher?"

"She relieves it, but she teachers year thirteen classics."

"Oh ok. Let's hope your history teacher is here today then."

"If not I'll wag."

"Isn't history your favourite subject?"

"Nah, classics is. More ancient things. I do quite like history though."

"Just curious, but are ever nervous about being caught... you know..."

"Depends where I am and whose around. Often I'll completely forget and just go for it and I'm fine."

A thought crossed Ryou's mind but he stopped himself from forcing it, 'could you do me on the bus?' was his thought and he blushed looking away.

"I know what you thinking," Yami said with a smirk, "and I will but at the same time won't."

"What!? What are you talking about?!" Ryou yelped as they got on the bus. Yami got them the end seats again but this time shoved Ryou into the corner.

"I see the way you look at me, you keep failing at hitting on me too. I know what you want. I'll give it to you if you can be quiet." Yami said sitting next to him and taking Ryou's bag and putting it on his own lap.

"What? Here!? No!" Ryou exclaimed quietly so only Yami could hear his flustered panic.

Yami gave a seductive smirk the gave away his intent away to anyone whom saw. One of the girls did but didn't voice it. She'd been with Yami before and knew what it was like to be tended to by him in front of everyone without anyone noticing. She decided she better just let him do his thing. It would be horribly embarressing for the person he was showing the affection too, to be caught out. Sitting she glance over her shoulder again but the smirk was gone but still lingered in his eyes. She bit her lip and turned away not wanting to draw forward the memories here and now.

"When we did this properly I had you both ways and you were one of the most quiet people I've had. You just get very flustered. Your already quite flustered. Keep your head down and you'll be fine."

"What if I don't want you?" Ryou said in a small high pitched voice.

"Then I don't mind. Your loss." chuckled Yami with a shrugg before leaning back in his seat. The bag a barrier between the two of them so only Ryou's shoulder and head could be seen.

"Besides, how would you even do it without anyone noticing."

"You don't know the extent of my skills." Yami replied putting a hand on Ryou's leg. The brit shivered nervously.

"Please don't..." Ryou whisppeared.

"If you don't want me too, I won't. I'm not paticualary horny myself. But I count you as a friend and will happily please you if you want me too. Saddly I cannot organize stuff for outside school so this may be the best chance you get, expessily if Mrs Larki finds me straight afterwards. If I do get stood down it won't be long before I'm expelled. They've only kept me for so long because I'm smart and get straight excellences." the hand left Ryou's leg and Yami crossed his arms over the bag.

Ryou lent forward letting his head touch the seat in front of them. "I depends on who decides to sit around us..." he decided.

Yami chuckled again and anyone around who heard it shivered. The way Yami laughed when he planned on fucking someone was different from normal. Everone on the bus apart from the teacher and bus driver knew it. "Everyone on this bus has been with me," Yami whisppeared to Ryou, "I can promise you none of them will stop me or even say anything if caught out."

"Hnnn." Ryou let slip as he thought about it and waited for Yami to say what was going on around them. "What about the window..." he murmered.

"It starts at your rib cage height, you'll be fine. Besides, your not going to need to take off your pants."

"Then how...?"

Yami smirked as he looked away. "Your so innocent." he chuckled.

Soon enough the bus was fill and the teacher ended up sitting right up front. Many had anticipated what was going to happened between the two at the back so for once the back wasn't filled with popular being and instead with secretly jealous girls.

"You could say we have a ring of safety around us." Yami finally said with a smirk letting the sounding girls hear him. They all shuffled awkwardly but didn't say anything. Confirming what Yami had said.

"I don't want to. I'm too scared."

"Just relax." Yami chuckled reaching over and slipping one of his hands down Ryou's pants.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Apparently Yusei smells nice... DON'T QUESTION MY LOGIC!**

* * *

By the time they got back Yami was long done and lay back in his seat with a seemingly passed out Ryou breathing deeply but silently leaning against his side. The trip back had only been twenty minutes but with Yami that was more than enough time to apply his skills.

The bus stopped and the engine haulted making Ryou sit up. Yami handed him his bag back before standing and stretching. "Meet you in the bathroom for clean up." he chuckled quietly down at Ryou before vanishing amoung all the students whom were disapearing from the bus. Mrs Larki seemed to have been waiting for them all to return and immediately began her way through the crowd the moment Yami appeared from the bus. Through the throng of people he spotted her and let out a yelp before sprinting for the bathroom. The other teachers seemed confused at first... that was until they saw the start of the chase. That was there que to go after him as well.

Sarah, Yusei and Duke were just getting off their bus when Yami ran past their bus with Mrs Larki and five teachers chasing him.

Everyone's attention seemed to be on him running for his life yelling "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! FUCK FUCK SHIT FUCK SHIT!"

As soon as the P.E teacher who'd come on the trip with them joined the chase Yami let out a yelp of alarm and jumped chest high fence into the school in the knowledge that just running wouldn't get him anywhere.

It was quite an odd sight. Expessially with Yami still having his hair tied back. Hearing the comotion students in class looked outside to watch the whore run past, followed soon afterwards by the gang of teachers. Many of them having already learnt of him as 'the whore' of the school found themselves rather amused.

Yami found himself running towards a group of three teachers that were talking on a pathway. "ARG GA FUCK!" he yelped, before skidding to a halt and changing his direction. The yell and swear drew there attention but when they saw the group of teachers coming after him they figured he had to have done something much worse then just swear. Expesially when they saw Mrs Larki amoung the group chasing him. The P.E teacher whom had also jumped the fence was catching up with Yami now and Mrs Larki who had started the chase was now last. "GET HIM!" she roared.

"HOLY FUCK ALL I DID WAS GET BEAT UP! WHAT DID I FUCKING DO! WHY! ARG FUCK! FUCK!" Yami shouted as he almost fell and then almost ran into a poll and turned a corner. The commontion was causing students to come out of class and watch the frantic game of cat and mouse. Actually it was more like lions's and antelope. The teachers were beginning to devise a plan while the P.E teacher was left to attempt to tire him out.

Atem let out a yelp and jumped onto a picnic table and then jumped at a tree and used the branch to swing himself onto the fense of the game keepers area. He missed the fence slightly however and dangled from it from his knees along with hitting his head. It took him a second to regain his senses and hall himself up and over. The back of his knees bleeding he reliezed just how fucking futile this race for his 'life' was being. He shrugged. He was entertaining the whole school and directing attention to himself, he might as well continue. He could hear the teacher going through his keys and with a surge of adrenaline he leaped for the drainage pipe on the side of the building and halled himself up that. Just as he grabbed the roof his leg was grabbed by the old game keeper who everyone was scared of. Almost as scared as they were of Mrs Larki.

"Let go!" Yami yelped.

**"Your the whore who broke my wheelbarrow!"** the man growled. The P.E teacher got into the fenced area and with gritted teeth Yami pulled himself towards the roof but a sharp pull from both older men brought him collapsing on top of them. It was as moment of luck as they both let go in shock. Yami rolled away and immediately started a mad dash to the open gate and shot out of it and away. "THE TEACHERS HAVE GONE MAD! SAVE YOURSELVES! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES BEFORE THEY PULL YOU FROM ROOVES!" he yelled. A class of students standing nearby, year elevens, most who knew Yami, laughed and some of the boys in it started wooting and cheering him on before running from their location to cut off the teachers coming from him. When other students saw more students running around they joined in, and before long the whole school was in a state of chaos.

Back at the buses they watched people running with there hands in the air between the building. "Dear lord," Sarah stated loudly to the group of friends who had regrouped, "what the fuck has Yami started."

Marik finally got the last of the tape off of his face. "I DON'T KNOW BUT LET'S JOIN!" he shouted ripping his shirt off and letting out a war cry as he jumped the fence and ran towards the school with his hands in the air. Yusei, Duke, Tristan and Joey all exchanged extreme grins before doing the same. Letting out war cries as the went. The only one not compling with the war crys was Tristan who screamed"PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGG"as he ran. Very soon almost all the guys had joined because the teachers were unable to restrain them. Bakura, Ryuzaki and Sarah were left standing there staring dumbly as Syrus ran with them.

"My god..." Sarah mumbled, "It's going to be a riot..."

A nervous Ryou joined the three of them. "Is this my fault? Does he normally do this after giving someone a handjob..."

The three turned to him. Ryuzaki actually didn't. He just let his gaze flicker over to Ryou before going back to the school.

"How often does this happen at our school?" Florance said raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"Never..."

"Then the answer is no Ryou. Perhaps your dick changed his life and he's going through a revalation." Florance then said shoving his hands into his pockets and staring at the school.

Nearby the teachers cursed. They'd never been trained to deal to... this. They ran off towards the office and Florance looked down at his watch. "I'm going." he declared, "If you want me I'll be at the park a couple blocks away. I want to play on the swings."

"I'll come with you." Ryuzaki said and Florance shrugged not caring if he did. He didn't plan on killing anyone. He just had a sudden erge to play on a swingset.

Soon most people had left the area, most going to join the riot,a few just left completely. Sarah climbed onto the fence and got her phone out to dial Seto. As normal when she called him it went to answer phone. Something he did on purpose to tell her that he didn't care. "Yami's started a riot at school." she sighed into the phone and it was picked up.

"Why?"

"I don't know. But he has. He was in a fight this morning and fled from Mrs Larki. Hid under a seat of the bus so she wouldn't find him. When I was just getting off the bus he was running for his life from her and five other teachers."

"Well done. That's something I haven't seen before."

"The other guys just jumped the fence into the school yelling war cries without their shirts."

"Do you need me to pick you up or something?"

"No, I'll be fine. Just thought I'd let you know seeing that Yami might have to start being homeschooled."

"I hope not. I'll be very unhappy if he gets expelled."

"You might want to come bribe the teachers then."

"Hmmm... give me an hour. I need to change my clothes, too much media focus on me. I didn't want to tell you guys this but there have been four killings. All leaders of different sections of KaibaCorp. The cops were trying to keep it on the down low but some spoilt trophy wife went to the media. They all want my statement."

"Dam... any clues on the killer."

"None. But that's why I'm not keen having so many people coming and going from my house right now. Also why I'm so stressed. Not just because of Ashley."

"Ok then. See you soon then I guess."

"Hmmp"

The call ended and Sarah put her phone back in her pocket and tapped her fingers on her knee absent mindedly. "Might as well clean up." she sighed before going to drop off the fence but let out a yelp and fell backwards winding herself.

Ryou gasped. "Sorry, sorry, sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Are you ok? Do you need an icepack?" the startled brit said dropping from the fence and helping Sarah sit up.

"It's ok... I just didn't realize you'd joined me." she said catching her breath and sitting up.

"I never left... sorry... I can be rather invisible sometimes..." Ryou said frowning and stepping back to let Sarah get up. "If you don't mind me asking? Who was that?"

"Yami's boyfriend." she chuckled brushing herself off.

"Your friends with him? But when he was with Ashley you were furious..."

"That's because I knew that he was only using her. Broke her dear little heart. That's why she left the school." she said with a smirk. "I know him well enough that neither of the two are using each other, well... maybe Yami's bf is using him somewhat but Yami deserves it."

"How do you know his boyfriend isn't using him or not?" Ryou questioned.

"Because he's a fucking jerk to everyone but a few."

"Is he a jerk towards you?"

[color=plum]"Most of the time."[/ocolor]

"How long has Yami been with him?"

"Umm... almost a year, more than a year? I'm not sure.?" Sarah said after thinking about for a little while. Bending over she starting picking up some of the guys shirts. She would return them later... except for Yusei's because he smelt nice...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: and now I have doomed you all with how much freaking angst is in this part is. Also, my logic is still flawless. Don't deny it.**

* * *

Yami hoisted himself onto the roof and lay there panting for a while. He was on the highest building in the school, three stories up at the highest point, of which he'd claimed his own. Sitting on the sloped edge he could see everything. Many students and teachers spotted him and pointed and he waved cheerily but weakly down at them. He heard someone yell at him to jump. They were soon joined by others. All of them guys whom he'd stollen girlfriends from. Yami replied by raising a hand and giving them the finger. "Unless you want to break it my fall, I'm good up here!" he yelled at them.

After a five minute break he jumped from his high spot to the slightly safer place, the second story roof. Jumping may have not been a very good idea though and the roof gave way and he fell through the roof and into the dusty attic in which he held his breath as the air around him filled with dust. He wasn't sure if the building was built with espestos or not so he didn't want to risk poisoning himself. Since the wind had been knocked from him though, he fought for a breath of air and scrabbled to his feet. Making the mistake of putting his weight on one spot the roof gave way and gasping in rough air he fell through that as well and onto a pulled out chair.

People in the classroom gasped in shock, a few screamed. They'd heard the thumping on the roof and the particualary loud one only seconds before but hadn't expected someone to fall through the roof. The class was of year 9 students that the teacher had managed to keep inside by standing in front of the singular door that the room had, seeing as it was only term two it was kind of understandable they'd be nervous to break any rules.

Atem gave them all a nervous grin. He must have hit his head when he'd fell because the familer feeling of being drunk and high at the same time hit him. "Hello everybody, don't mind me. I was just running from every teacher in the school. Though I'd DROP in to teach you a listen why not to loose your virginity when your in year eight and end up becoming the whore of the highschool. I've probably slept with at least one person in this room and my head hurts. Also! Don't do drugs! They may be fun but sooooo much regrets. And unless your like me and have a high alcohol... Oh hey Mr Rexie roo. Sorry I distrubed your class. I think I may of hit my head when I fell. Can you tell me if I'm bleeding to death? Oh, also, the roof may need fixing. Can someone find Seto for me? Wait, Seto doesn't come to this school anymore! He's at woooork! Hah hah! Uh! HEY! DON'T TOUCH ME! IF I'VE BROKEN MY NECK DO YOU WANT TO BE THE ONE TO KILL ME!? No, no you don't. Let me ly here until Kaiba arrives. I want to hug him. He'll be so annoyed tee hee! You! Girl in the corner looking really awkward! Have I touched your boobs before? No, no I haven't? Come over here your gorgeous munchkin."he rambled whilest flailing his hands everywhere.

"Mr Moto, I can assure you that you're going to not be at this school any much longer if you are causing riots and climbing rooves! You are an indecent whore and should be locked up!" Mr Rex bellowed at him.

Yami clicked his tongue then sighed his distaste at the insult.

"I'm surprised you haven't signed your own death wish yet and contacted HIV!" the teacher yelled at him. "I have seen the grades you get Mr! Your the top of your year yet your throwing your education away by being a complete fuck-wit!"

Yami let out a moan and tried to sit up. A couple of the girls screamed and he twisted to see them. Only then did he realize the pain in his shoulder. Reaching around he gripped the piece of wood that was jutting out of his shoulder and pulled it out with a moan. The end two centermetres were cover in blood. "Wow, I must really be concussed! and high! Don't forget high! ...probably shouldn't have eaten those lollies..." he giggled, "that and lots of adrenaline. Good thing I was wearing leather, that could have probably gone much deeper."

Mr Rex gritted his teeth and went to call someone to help but one of the boys had already darted over and begun clearing the area. His friend took a pair of scissors and cut Yami's shirt open. The whore gave the boy one of his seductive smirks and tossed the piece of wood aside. "Oh I've had worse." he said then raised his arms so that the whole class could see the scars he'd obtained the year before when he'd attempted to kill himself.

"Sir, we both have first aid certificates. Get the nurse. We'll make sure he doesn't hurt himself any more." the boy who'd been clearing the area said. The other boy was putting pressure on the wound and together they dragged him towards a wall and lent him against it.

"Oh, another thing. None of you should ever try killing yourself." he said flashing his arms again. "Either you fail or you do what I do, almost succeed but have your parents take you off to hospital. I'll give the one who can guess the deepness of the deepest slash a priiiizzzze"

"I centermetre..." someone nervously asked him.

"Nope! Wrong! The correct answer was three! I hit the bone! Shhhhhh Ashley doesn't know." he laughed. Was starting to feel woozy and leaning to the side he vomited. "Ok, ok..." he mumbled, "get off me now. I need to clean myself of vomit. I hate feeling dirty. I may be a whore, but I'm a very clean whore. I do my best to shower morning and night."

"What's your name again?" questioned one of the boys.

"He's Yami." piped up one of the girls.

"Hey, hey, hey! Are you Racheal?!" Yami said leaning forward. The two boys pushed him back against the wall and through unajusting eyes he saw her nod nervously blushing.

"Your hot. Let's bang sometime. You won't regret. I promise." he gave her a thumbs up and a wink before leaning forward again. "Let go of me. I'm fine. Just a bit concussed. I'll be fine. I have a lot of blood. I should know. It took me ages to behind to die when I slit my wrists." the two boys tried to push him back again but he shoved them away and getting to his feet he stumbled towards the window. Some of the people in the class were already taller than him and many leapt to steady him in case he fell. Leaning against the window he grinned wildly as he saw a sleek black car pull up in the parking lot on the other side of the school. "Yay! Business man is here!" he cried excitedly when Seto climbed out of the car dressed in jeans and a hoddie, the way he was dressed a megre attempt to hide from the press. The way he stood along with his height gave him away though. He was also wearing dark glasses he in his futile attempt to suppress his idenity. He was thankfull he'd done so when he spotted them media van was parked nearby. The film crew, lucky for him, were just going into the hall.

Police seemed to also had arrived and held him back, but when he pushed back his hoddie and took the glasses off they let him through. Only stopping to quickly question why he was out without any bodyguards as he'd been recently told to do. He pushed them away angrily and stormed towards the school. Many of the students had been moved to the hall by now with the help of the police, a few had even been arrested.

Seto looked around the school with a look of distaste and grouchyness on his face. He saw the school nurse rushing towards a building with Mr Rex who had been one of his teaches when he was in junior school. Good to see someone get hurt. Looking up he saw Yami waving with a drunk grin on his face and a few younger students trying to pull him away from the window. When they managed to spin him around he saw the blood and cursed silently and ran towards the building. Some senior students recognised him and confused looks crossed their faces at seeing the rich asshole come to visit the school. They were even more shocked with seeing him running, and in a hoodie. It went against everything they knew about him.

Seto caught up to the teacher and nurse just as they got to the stairs. "Whose hurt?" he growled down at them as he passed them.

"Seto!" Mr Rex exclaimed in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Picking a certain someone up from school. I repeat my question, who is hurt?" he growled.

"Yami... why?"

"That fucking whore!" they heard him grumble and then the bang of the classroom door being kicked open.

Yami saw Seto and immediately attempted to break from the people holding him down. "Seto! I'm so happy to see you! Don't mind these people. They think that I'll hurt myself more. Just because fell through a roof doesn't mean I'm hurt. Oh alright, I hit my head and got a piece of wood stabbed two centremeters into my shoulder but I'm fine. Also I ate some suspisious lollies while I was in the bus giving Ryou a handjob but I should be fine."

"The fuck!? And, and what about that!?" the CEO snapped pointing to the bruise on his stomach. Most of the students shrunk away hearing the anger in the tall mans voice. It gave Yami the chance to get to his feet and stumble over to Seto and go to hug him. But instead of falling into an embrace he found a hand pressed against his chest holding him back. "Oh it's nothing." Yami said, "doesn't hurt."

The nurse and Mr Rex had been about to enter the room when Seto had yelled, holding them back. Both of had known Seto to be pretty much a mute, the only anger they'd seen had been in his eyes and when that was so everyone would avoid him. But to see it out in the open like that, they were simply terrified.

"What the fuck did you do too yourself!?" Seto bellowed.

"Look, I've been keeping up my whore habits behind your back. Someone thought I'd gotten their girlfriend pregnant..."

"YOU GOT ANOTHER FUCKING GIRL PREGNANT! Why do I trust you!?"

"No I didn't, but I was being cocky in my answer and he punched me."

"If you weren't so badly ingured I'd have a right mind to slap you right now!" Seto said gripping Yami's shoulders hard and squeezing the main nerve in each. Yami let out a scream and dropped to his knees.

"I have too bail you out of this mess now because there is no way I am paying for a tutor for you. I am NOT having you loitering around my mansion!"

"From when did he start living with you?" Mr Rex questioned in shock.

"From when he became my fucking boyfriend!" Seto shouted at his ex-teacher who paled in shock, mostly from being yelled at.

"Now if anyone is this room lets that slip to the press I will NOT be happy. I will put you on the street before you can say sorry! I have had up to my neck with the bloody media!"

Seeing as Seto's arm had been removed Yami slumped forward and wrapped his arms around the CEO's skinny hips until his own knees gave out and his arms slipped now Yami was hugging his knees. Seto let out a low growl, with a deep breath he calmed himself. "Your assistance is not needed. Take your students to the hall. I will deal to his inguries while he's still oblivious to pain."

"Sir, do you have a first aid certificate?" questioned one of the students.

Seto glared at him and the boy backed down. "It was one of the things Gozuburo forced me to get. If I didn't want too run KaibaCorp I could go be an ambulance driver with the amount of qualifications I have." he growled. "Give the right tools and he'll be fine. I assume you have disinfectant and needle and medical thread?" he questioned the nurse.

"Not medical thread..."

"Superglue is fine. I can do it right now..." he caught sight of the media van pulling up outside the school. The school riot would be enough to draw them here never mind him.

"Superglue? Leave your first aid kit. Leave. All of you. The media is here. Don't any of you dare say I'm here."

"Seto... I wanna go home. I feel sick." Yami moaned against the CEO's legs.

Seto's expression softened to something that looked like pity and worry, to the shock of everyone in the room expessially the two staff who'd never him reveal any sense of kindness towards anyone. The CEO crouched down to pull Yami off of himself. Gently he laid him in the recovery possesion. "Bad concussion, he'll need to rest. But I'll have to keep him awake for the next few hours at least, to make sure he hasn't developed any brain damage. Oh god, Yami... what have you done to yourself?" he murmered and stroking his cheek. He told him to stay still and pointing to one of the girls, that just happened to be a rather guilty looking Racheal he barked at her to keep him talking and that everyone else could go.

Flicking through the draws he found a tube of superglue and returned to kneel beside Yami. Muttering quietly too him and stroking his hair. The teacher began to draw the other students out of the room whilest Seto started cleaning the wound on Yami's back. Yami didn't react and Seto frowned. Despite the conveniance it was a bad sign. "Why must you always hurt yourself like this Yami..." Seto cooed. Looking at the girl his kind expression vanished, replaced by his normal emotional shield. "Sing." he stated.

"What?!" Racheal said frightened.

"You heard me, sing," Seto said then turned back to Yami, the emotional barrier immediately falling, "Yami likes to sing and listen to music when he's drunk or sick, and when he's high... Sing and he'll join in."

"Sing what though?" the girl said nervously.

"Anything. The abc's will do. He'll probably take it over and make it really sexual."

"How do you make abc's sexual..."

"If he's alright in the head... then you'll find out soon."

Nervously Racheal began to sing while Seto continue to clean the wound, getting out some tweasers he gently put them in the wound. Yami began to sing lazily along with Racheal and opened his eyes to lock her gaze and smile at her. Seto managed to find a splinter and took hold of it with the tweasers and pulled it out. Yami let out a yelp then a moan before coiling tighter and contining to sing. He started the song over and too make Seto happy did as he said he'd do if he was still himself.  
"A is for asexual, B is for Breasts, C is for Clitoris, D is for Dick..." he continued and Seto shook his head.

"Told you so," Seto mumbled at her, "see this is what I have had to put up with ever since he decided to start living at my mansion without my permision. For gods sake Yami, you do have your own place."

"I is for insert, J is for... I like your house better, it's like four acres of fucking building."

"Doesn't mean you should be living there with me."

"My house only totals thirty five square metres..." Racheal mumbled.

Seto looked at her and read her opinion of Yami immediately off her face. "As much as you'd enjoy sleeping with him, don't become one of his sheep. I may be his boyfriend, but not once have I been his bitch." Seto said with a smirk as he absent mindedly glued the wound shut and hold it tightly closed. With tape he made sure it was secure and gently he eased Yami into sitting position.

"What do you mean one of his sheep..."

"He sees himself as a wolf, everyone at this school, younger and older than him, are his prey, once he's had you once your one of his sheep. If we ever meet again I'd happily show him is list." Seto said picking Yami up who responded by wrapping arms around his neck and snuggling into it.

"Don't show her my list, I had a chance." Yami mumbled.

"I am the only person who knows his total, his 'friend with benefit' thinks she knows but she doesn't."

"Don't tell her. I'll stick my fist up your ass if you do." Yami grumbled.

"Good to see your recovering already. Now let's get you home. First of all... I'm going to bribe the teachers not to expell you. How do you think two million dollars sounds? Too much or too little?"

"Good." Yami replied with a smile.

Racheal appeared to be in shock. "TWO MILLION DOLLARS!" she yelled "DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH MONEY THAT IS!"

Seto stared down at her blankly. He was so used to being around other rich people that for him money had very little value whatsoever. "Oh yeah, your poor. I'm nearing on trillionaire. I think that will be a managable goal to get too within five years."

The girl then fainted and the two guys stared at her. "Yami, are you able to walk? Just don't move your arm. I don't want you opening up that wound." Seto asked.

Yami nodded dumbly, he was feeling dizzy and nauseous but he was recovering fast and the feeling was fading. Being set down on his feet he clung tightly to Seto's hoodie but let go when Kaiba bent down to pick Racheal up. Reaching up with the arm which didn't have an ingured shoulder Yami flicked up Seto's hoddie and put the CEO's sunglasses on him. "Let's hope the media ignores you."

Seto grunted and followed the battered Yami downstairs. Surprisingly he walked quite straight despite his dizzyness. The moment they entered the hall the media was about them, excited at seeing someone unconscious and the blood on Yami's body. Mrs Larki pushed them all away though. Her presence frightening even the press. "YAMI YOU LITTLE WHORE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WE HAVE HAD MULTIPLE IGURIES HAPPEN ALONG WITH A COUPLE OF SMALL FIRES! I DON'T THINK I EVEN HAVE TO CONSULT THE PRINCIPAL TO TELL YOU THAT YOU'RE EXPELLED AND BANNED FROM THESE GROUNDS!"

Seto had noticed the small red lights of camera's recording and grimaced away. He wanted to speak but his voice would be recognised. He was surprised they hadn't recognised him so far, perhaps they were just really stupid.

"WHAT ARE YOUR PARENTS GOING TO THINK YOUNG MAN! DO THEY KNOW YOU'VE SLEPT WITH MOST OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS SCHOOL! DO THEY! YOU'RE A WASTE OF THIS SCHOOLS RESOURCES! YOU ARE TO LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK! YOUR EDUCATION ENDS HERE! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO GO ANYWHERE! YOU'RE GOING TO END UP A LONELY OLD MAN WHO HAS NEVER FELT TRUE LOVE! YOUR GOING TO LIVE ON THE STREETS!"  
Yami's temper reached it's edge. "Excuse me for being bullied, my parents spliting up because they had only ever wanted one child and ended up with two because my mother had twins, sorry for relieveing my stress in a way that pleasures the person I choose to pleasure, you may not have noticed but I am to top student in my year, and guess what, I have more friends than you, I am in a relationship so no, also I'm not going to live on the streets because my boyfriend is one of the most powerful men on the planet! I am eighteen miss and I have two kids and many people who love me darely! Don't you tell me how to live my life! You can expel me but I can buy my way back into a school mearly by asking. I'm sure my bf would be happy to send me too a better school but he lets me stay here because I have friends here. You think I'm a un-caring selfish bastard just because I'm often sarcastic and rather cocky. But I have more sympathy than you ever had. Every student at this school hates you! You are the one will be unloved. The momment your husband is dead you'll be alone and hated. Just because I try to sleep with almost everyone at the school doesn't mean I'm wasting my time. I'm having fun and making myself good memories. That's what matter in the end I think, to be able to look back on my life and have happy memories. Now Miss, before you get another word in I should at that I have been bullied for so long, had so many people beat me up, insult me and shun me that yes, I am an attention seeker. But even that isn't enough. Look at my arms, I have cut myself down to the bone. I did so more violently then I ever thought I would and my parents and gf saved me. I have people who love me. If anyone saw you dying in a pool of your own blood I'm pretty sure they wouldn't help if they knew you. The last year of my life has been an extremely stressfull one. A short term relationship, one I'd intended to be a one night stand, continues now because I got the bitch pregnant and she had twins. We aren't in a sexual relationship anymore but are still friends. I fear my own kids because of the fact they were un-intentioned. I have tried to avoid them but yesterday my daughter said she would prefer my asshole of a boyfriend to be her father than me because I don't play with her as much as he does. It was only yesterday that I fucking realized how much I actually cared for them! I have gone through so much in my short life, things that are more painful than you could ever imagine. FLORANCE! Who goes to this fucking school once pinned me to the ground and carved a fucking satanic symbol into my back with a blunt knife! I have lived through enough events for a lifetime in only a the last couple of years! Currently my bf is stressed because we had a party and he may had gotten the girl I got pregnant pregnant! Do you realize how much pressure that puts on him when he has so much work to deal with already! SO! MISS! SHUT YOUR FUCKING HOLE AND WHY NOT BE NICE TO PEOPLE FOR ONCE! I AM COVERED IN BLOOD BECAUSE I FELL THROUGH A FUCKING /ROOF/! A /ROOF/! I AM STILL CONCUSSED! I CAN'T SEE PROPERLY! I AM DIZZY AND I NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! I don't have time! I just don't alright."

Calming down he looked at the floor panting. Talk about fifteen minutes of fame. He'd caused so much chaos in just a day he'd probably find it on the internet tommorrow. All the of a sudden Mrs Larki fell to her knees with a choking sound. She made a few more strained coughing sounds before collapsing, no longer breathing. Yami's distant gaze went to her but didn't focus. She'd had a heart attack but no one was going to help her. 'How ironic...' he thought. Yami hadn't noticed but the yelling had awoken Racheal who was now sat on the floor. Seto stepped forward too put a hand on Yami's far shoulder and twist him to face him. "Slow your breathing Yami, I don't want you to collapse." he whisppeared.

Breaking through the crowd Sarah shouted at the press people restraining her to run past the now dead teacher and too Yami who she braced carefully. Seto stepped back and let Sarah make sure he didn't pass out.

"I'm here, your ok, relax, breath, come on, let's go home. Let's not make this more of a scene than it already is..." Sarah muttered too him.

Yami wearily nodded, "my house... back to my house... not his... mine... Let's not have Ashley freak out..."

"I'll call the ambulance..." Seto said a little more loudly than he intended too. Lucky for him it didn't click for the press his idenity yet. Suddenally it did for one of them "Mr Kaiba, Seto Kaiba?" they questioned. Kaiba's expression didn't change. Yami looked up slightly from his gaze that was still on the dead teacher and Sarah's eyes flicked from the press too Kaiba who was lent up against the wall.

"Mr. Kaiba sir, what are you doing here?" one of the press said turning to the tall man who remained emotionless. The others all perped up realizing the chance they had along with the information the other male had just revealed about him.

"Mr. Kaiba, is this young man your current partner?"

"Mr. Kaiba, is do you think the chaos here has anything to do with the recent murders?"

"Mr. Kaiba, are you here because you feared your partner would be murdered?"

"Mr. Kaiba sir, does this mean your gay?"

With a snarl Seto took off the glasses and flicked back is hoodie then grabbed one of the microphones.

"Everything Yami has said in his delerious state is unfortunately true. Don't let this change your opinion of me though. Just because I have a personal life like every person in this room it doesn't mean that I'm not the richest person on this planet. I refuse to answer your questions because of how I know my words will be twisted and contorted by the media. In short. I don't trust people and that is exactly one of the things that makes me so successful. Now, I'm pretty sure one of those year nines recorded me when first entered their classroom to collect Yami. SO, if you want to know more about me get the footage from him. But note, the moment you say a word against me, I'll be putting you on the street. All I want to do is live my life like everyone else. I want a relationship, a family and my dammed privacy." with that he threw the microphone back at the cowering new presenter he'd taken it from before turning his back to them the taking Yami's wrist and dragging him back out the door with Sarah close at their tail.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: the last chapter was 4,500 words. Not sure if that counts as retardedly long or not. Guess we'll just have to wait for chapter 9 to see properly what retardedly long means. Also, I'm too scared to do a grammar check. Also, as a spoiler, Kaiba should never attempt to be generous it just ends retardedly... I'm beginning to think retardedly isn't a word. Not that I thought it was a word, because it isn't.**

* * *

Yami unlocked the door to his house and was nudged in gently by Seto. Yugi and Tea were in the kitchen together, by the smell of it they were baking something.

Yami hadn't been at his own house in about half a year now, Yugi had got to have it for himself. The consequence of which appeared to be that it had become rather unorganized because unlike his brother Yugi wasn't a complete clean freak.

Yugi heard the door unlock at panicked at first. Anzu poked her head around the corner to see Seto easing a battered Yami down onto the staircase. Yugi exited the kitchen to join them and seeing his brother let out a disgruntled sigh. "What has he done now?" he questioned with a frown.

"He fell through a roof." Seto grumbled. Sarah shut the door behind them and stood beside it looking out the window so she'd be able to give Seto a heads up if any of the press had followed them. Yami looked over at his brother and gave a guilty grin.

"He also spilled quite a bit of information about my life to the press in his delerious state. I'm not pleased... but he was concussed... and angry at someone... I can't be angry at him..." Seto said a look of pity and saddness crossing his face as he watched Yami wave at his brother and Anzu cheerfully.

"Do you need me to call an ambulance?" Yugi questioned looking over his shoulder and into the kitchen where he knew the phone was.

"I already have. They'll be here soon," he let out a sigh, "I need to get back too work but I don't won't to leave him either... staying means I might encounter more press. I don't need that..."

Yami reached out and pulled him down onto the stairs with him. "I'm fine now, I swear. I just feel like I'm really fucking drunk." Yami said wrapping himself around Seto and closing his eyes.

"No falling asleep now. You have to stay awake." Seto grumbled at him gripping Yami's wrist and giving it a light squeeze.

"Press." Sarah grumbled from the door. A few momments later she continued with "Ambulance too."

Getting up Seto pointed at Yugi and then to Yami in a gesture to tell him to keep him awake. He walked to the door and pulled something out of his pocket. No one in the room caught a glimce of what it was but the moment the press was on him he lift his arm to reveal a gun. "I said to leave me alone. Leave me alone. Doctors, he's inside. Press, I've given my statement and unless you want a bullet through your expensive camera there you probably want to leave me alone."

The ambulance people shuffled past and the three press members backed away. "Come on, keep going, don't come back now. This is my first visit too this house. You don't need the address. If I hear you've been here again, your asking for it."

Turning away he walked back to the house and shoved the gun back in his pocket. "I didn't know you carried a gun."Sarah stated seeing it.

"Well, in the current day and age it's important for me to protect myself. Custom weaponry is handy. As you probably noticed," he got the gun out and passed it to her, "you don't normally see small ones like this. It only holds one bullet but it makes all the difference. I have others that I use more often. Sometimes I get bored when you guys think I'm working, I end up opening the window and shooting birds."

"SO THAT'S WHERE FLORANCE IS GETTING THOSE BIRD!" Sarah said overcome with a sudden sense of knowledge.

"I only miss about one in a hundred so don't worry about getting shot. But if you ever go outside and see the far right window open and none of the others you might want to go back inside again." Seto said glumly before approaching the ambulance staff and giving them details on Yami's state.

After about twenty minutes they decleared Yami stable and when Seto said he could do the stitches himself they decided they could go and recormended a couple of drugs to help Yami recover.

Yami didn't seem to be enjoying the attention and stood up and tried to clumsily make his way to the kitchen and the smell of food. But Seto grabbed him by the back of the pants and stopped him from going any further. Yami saw this as being hit on so turned around with his signature smirk and embraced Seto who sighed in disgruntlement. One of the ambulance staff who was all into gossip magazines and such stuff giggled. She knew exactly who Kaiba was. He was, or as it as it appeared, had been the richest bachealor on the planet. Many woman saw him as a prince. With the amount of power he had he probably could have been. She wondered how the press was going to react when they found out he was gay. There would be some really disapointed woman out there. By that she meant her sister, she couldn't wait to say she'd met him. Her sister would freak with questions. Just before they went to leave she turned back and got out the notebook she used for medical notes and flicked it too an open page. "Mr. Kaiba, could I have your autograph for my sister? She's a bit of a fangirl... I wish to torment her with the knowledge I met you and she hasn't."

Seto gave her a half hearted attempt at a smile that creeped her out a bit since it was seemingly sincre. On the other hand though... she liked seeing him smile. It was something the general public never got to see. She felt privledged. But at the same time... his smile gave her a sense that she should be very scared.

Getting out a pen Seto took the notebook and signed it along with saying 'ha ha your sister got to me before you did.' He made a hmmmm sound before speaking, "I'm in a generous mood now... take these. Pick it up from here whenever." he said before causually tossing the keys to the black sports car that he had outside to the woman. "The keychain is engraved so you now have proof you met me."

"I... I... how do I pay for petrol... and insurance..."

"The answer to the first question is that it's electric, solar in fact. My own design, insurance wise... come with be... Yami can you get off of me and go to your brother?" he asked.

Yami clicked his tongue and pushed off from Seto, "Well fine then. I'll go eat pancakes while you do whatever." he stuck his nose in the air and strutted off to the kitchen.

Seto shook his head and took his gun from Sarah before leaving the house and going to the car, opening the door he slipped inside and sitting back in the chair gave simple commands.

"On. Access memory."

"Memory accessed, what would you like to do Mr. Kaiba?" the computer said to the shock of the woman.

"I wish to change owner."

"Do you wish to remain an accessee of this vechile?"

"Yes. Add new voice recognision."

Seto pointed to the woman and then the other side of the car.

"Name for this voice recognision?"

Seto gestured for the woman to speak. "Aliza Yate."

"Welcome Aliza. Please read what is on the veiw screen so your voice patterns can be recognised."

Aliza did so and a few minutes later that was finished. "Computer," Seto stated, "remove access to the KaibaCorp network and set up new driver password for Aliza."

There was a pause for a moment then a keyboard slide from the dashboard in the middle of the two of them. Seto was unphased while Aliza seemed to be in shock. "Give it a password you'll remember easily. Once that's done it's done. Just say instructions and it'll bring them up on the veiw screen. Also, if you're ever lonely it has an advantaged version of something crossed between siri and cleverbot. You can sit here and talk to the car."

Aliza carefully typed her password before replying. "This tech is insanely advantaged..."

"I get bored of tech fast. Always have to make things better. I'm on the tenth version of the duel disk now. Releasing it in about a month. Oh, also..." Seto reached out and pushed a small blue button with an H on it. In the middle of the back seat a genderless figure appeared. "This hologram is called whatever you want to call it. I just call it bot."

Aliza's mouth opened and closed as she tried to form words. "How much did this cost you...?" she nervously said.

"Well, buying the base design cost serveral mil, building was another few million. This is just the prototype." Seto said casually. "So in total I'm thinking about thirty million dollars. But that includes all the prototypes before this one. So not that much actually."

"NOT THAT MUCH! IF THIS CAR IS WORTH THAT MUCH WHY ARE YOU GIVING IT TOO ME!" Aliza shouted in shock, "Is this your way of getting laid or something!"

"No. I am giving it too you because the press recognise it as mine and I need to get rid of it."

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST PUT IT INTO A GARAGE! HOLY FUCK! HOW MANY YEARS WAGES IS THIS! YOU HAVE TO BE LOOSING MONEY BY GIVING THIS TOO ME!"

"No. After paying off everything, at the end of each month I have a hundred mill to spend for myself and my brother. Most of that goes towards doing things like this, so at the end of the month I normally have about ten mill left. I have a saving account as well, fifty mill goes into that each month."

"HOW FUCKING RICH ARE YOU! CAN I FUCK YOU!"

"...uh... very rich... and no... I'm not interested in your offer."

"Well holy crap, my offer is permanantly out there. I don't care if your not interested. If you ever want someone to sleep with, I am permanantly open."

Seto let out a disgruntled sigh, "and this is why I don't be generous. People always feel they must give something back. I'm sure that in the real world that's the way things go. But not in my world. I'll hold you on your offer. Who knows, maybe someday I'll be loney and horny. I know I'll be able to call on you." he smirked then left the verchile. Leaving Aliza staring in shock at where he'd just been.

Seto went back into the house and into the kitchen where everyone was eating pancakes. "Well that was probably the weridest thing I'm going to do today."

"Unless you do me." purred Yami sticking his tongue out at him. Seto shook his head at him. "I'm going back to work. Call me if you guys need anything. Don't go home until it's three in the afternoon."

"Oh I'm good with that," Yami said with a grin. Seto glared at him, "Yami, you're coming with me. I still need to stitch up your wound."

"Awww but Setie! Pancakes!"

Seto sighed and went over and picked Yami up and kissed him. "Shut up, I need to get you fixed."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE FIXED! PLEASE DON'T CUT ME BALLS OFF!" Yami said suddenly squirming all over the place. Seto held him tightly and stared into blank space as the others laughed at the whore whom eventually stopped because he re-opened his wound.

"Not that kind of fixed." Seto grumbled.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that... sorry, concussed, also... I told you I ate that candy right?" Yami said running a hand up through Seto hair so it was messed up. Seeing what he thought was a great job on his part he licked his teeth and purred.

"Well that explains everything." Seto grumbled.

Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and snuggled into it, licking and nibbling his neck Yami purred like a cat. Seto sighed in annoyance. "Please don't mark me in any way, I would like to remain professional looking."

"Of course I won't..." Yami said sarcastically. Seto sighed and turned from the room and went to the garage, Yami's long undriven car was then proceeded to be opened and Yami tossed in the back seat. "Buckle yourself in and don't move or speak once your in. Expessially when we get there. I don't want to talk to the press."

He proceeded to pull out of the garage and breaked just before they left. Putting on the handbreak he jumped out and went to his old car where Aliza was still sitting. Opening the door he casually pushed a button and went to open the boot. In a briefcase in the boot he took out a suit then another, one was his one was Mokuba's but Yami was slightly bigger than Mokuba so he should have been able to fit Mokuba's suit. Expessially since Mokuba's suit was purposefully bigger than needed so that he could grow into it. Taking it out he slammed the boot shut knocking Aliza from her trance. She was rather confused as she watched him walk to the other car with a couple of suits over his arm.

Once in the car he tossed Yami the suit and told him to put it on. Seto was so used to changing in and out of suits he was changed in a matter of seconds before starting the car and speeding off at approximately 150kmph.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yup, assassinations.**

* * *

Pulling into the underground parking lot, Seto beeped his card and drove through the forest of fancy cars to his private parking area. There were two eariler prototypes of the car he'd given away, a lambourgene and a couple of rollsroyests. All of which he owned. Yami's run down old ford was more than out of place. Getting out of the car he barked at Yami to jump out as well. The high and probably still concussed Yami was fighting with the shirt so with a sigh Seto went and helped him with it. Without warning the shorter male passed out against him.

Seto grimaced and caught him. "Yami, Yami are you alright." he muttered. The shirt was already starting to go bloody and Seto cursed picking him up and craddling him like a child. Going to the elevator he kicked the button. "You idiot," he growled at the unconscious Yami, "all your flailing has re-opened your fucking wound."

He went to the first floor where he knew they had the greatest amount of first aid. Unlucky for him the foyer was full of press... he knew they'd been a reason he'd been avoiding the foyer. The tv was playing the news on it, the current story, the highschool riot and the death of the teacher Mrs Larki. Seto attempted to slip into a hallway to the first aid room but some of the press spotted him. "It begins..." he mumbled before unlocking the door and stepping in before closing it again.

He went straight to the medical room where the in house KaibaCorp doctor was sitting eating a scone and drinking a cup of tea. He was a little shocked to see Seto there. He was even more surprized that he was holding someone. "Needle and thread please. I need to patch this guy up." Kaiba grumbled. The doctor quickly oblidged and watched Seto take the clothes he'd just got Yami to change into. Cleaning the wound again he got the tube of superglue out (he'd kept it) and glued it shut. He told the doctor to hold the wound shut and a few moments later Seto had stitched the wound closed more neatly than more surgereons could do. "There, done. Now hopefully he didn't loose too much blood. I will not be pleased if he dies... but he won't die because he's Yami and is too stubborn for his own good."

**"What happened to him?"** the doctor asked.

Seto was tempted to answer with 'none of your business' but then decided to tell the truth. "He fell through a roof." he grumbled. Yami moaned quietly and as if he'd told Seto too, the CEO slapped him and he startled awake.

"Uh, what! What did I do!? Did we crash!? Did I choke on a button!?"

"Yami, you opened the wound again and you passed out. I assume from blood loss." Seto said with a sigh. "But I sewed it shut. I'll get you another shirt in a moment. First of all we have to get past the press. You were on the news."

"Yay." Yami said sarcastically, but a hint of enthusiasiam was still there.

"Thank you doctor." Seto said before turning from the room and having Yami follow behind closely.

They walked down the hall and got to the door. Opening it the press immediately started questioning him. Seto just stood there glaring at them. Yami peeked around from behind him. Reasonably cleaned up of blood.

"Look," Seto butted in loudly, "if you want an interveiw I'll have you come up too my office one by one to speak with me. Give your name and the one of who you work for to the receptionist and I'll call up who I'll be willing to talk too." the press then all scurried away and Seto walked calmly to the elevator, taking Yami's hand as he walked. Might as well not hide it from the press if they already knew now.

Once in the elevator he swiped his card and pushed the button for the top floor, labled 'Seto Kaiba'. Yami causually rocked back and forth on his feet as they went up. Once there the doors opened into a small two by two room in which he had to swipe his card then type a passcode before the doors too his much spacious office opened. Yami had never been there before and had only ever seen him work in his study at the mansion. The half circular top floor was Seto's office, the inner half of the half was half a metre than the outside part on which a large rectangular desk sat. The walls on the side of the room where the elevator was were layden with thick, heavy, leather bound books which Yami didn't know what they were. Seto knew them all so be filled with financial shit for KaibaCorp and every company he had shares of. Amoung them all was a door too a two metre wide backroom also filled with books. That backroom also had a door and that went to the rest of the floor. The rest of the floor was just Seto's fucking computer and tech stuff.

In the lower down area there was a coffee table and a couple of leather seats. "Ly down if you want. I'll call Kathern to bring you up a shirt."

"What if I don't want a shirt?" Yami said cheekily before flopping onto the couch and letting out a moan. "Oh my fucking god. I love your work. Can I work here? The veiw is amazing! You can see the whole city!"

"You're still at school, no you can't work here." Seto said shaking his head and going and sitting in his large revolving chair. To be honest, this wasn't the top floor, there was a helicopter on the floor above where the roof opened up so it could come and go.

"Doesn't mean I can't work here. You were working here from when you were what? I don't know? You took this fucking place over with you were sixteen."

"Mind your language Yami, it's not professional to swear." Seto said flicking on the touchscreen that was inladened in the desk. He opened his emails and had around ten new ones. One from the receptionist popped up with the list of names and Seto opened it before the others.

Immediately, surprising himself, he spotted a name he knew and trusted. It was a writer for one of the national news paper. A contraversial fellow because he spoke him mind and when his articles got changed after being put in the paper he would post them on his blog. Even though the man spoke his man he also always wrote from both sides before allowing the reader to make their own decision. He was one of the few people Seto personally liked to get his news from. Tapping reply with a finger he typed the guys name and sent an email back.

Rotating his chair to the left he grabbed the phone and pushed the button that automatically went to his assistant Kathern."Could you bring up that suit Mokuba can't fit yet?" he asked "Thanks. Also, a jug of coffee would be nice to." with that he hung up and turned back to the right to find Yami sitting on his desk so he couldn't get at the touch screen.

"Please move," Seto sighed, "I need to answer my emails."

"No you don't." purred Yami putting a finger on Seto's nose. Kaiba sighed and batted him away just as a ding sound was heard. Seto gritted his teeth slightly and shoved Yami off the desk so he could get at the touch screen. A security camera clearly showed a man standing in the two by two room along with a woman whom Seto knew to be Kathern holding the suit and coffee he'd told her to bring. Seto had used to have his own coffee machine but it had recently broke to his dismay. Without much thought about it he pushed a button and the door slide open to let the two in.

**"Wow,"** said the journalist, clearly impressed by what he saw, **"I wish my office was this big."**

Seto stood and moved about his desk to great him and hold out a hand. He wore a cheery smirk as he spoke, "Richard Galson, a pleasure to meet the only journalist I trust. Just a note, this is only half my office."

**"So your the imfamous Seto Kaiba then."** Mr Galson chuckled.

"Imfamous?" Seto questioned with a smirk, "Why imfamous?"

**"You are known for being a cruel man in the business world. That and your normally a complete jerk to us press."** Mr Galson said, **"I came up here expecting to be met by one of your signature blood chilling scowls."**

"Being cruel is a nessary trait in the business world. Doesn't mean I can't be nice when I want too. Stay on my good side and hopefully you won't get to see my bad side." Seto said moving to return to his desk.

**"Hah ha, is that a threat not to write a bad article about you?"** Mr Galson said with a grin.

"No, you can write whatever you want. As much as I do care about my appearance to the general public I know how you write. You always leave a two sided arguement."

**"That's the way I like things."** Mr Galson said, **"I like people to deside for themselves. Now, you don't mind me recording this so I can get quotes out of it for later."**

"Not at all. Go ahead." Seto then gestured to the couches. "Take a seat and Kathern will pour you some coffee. Yami, would you please put on some clothing. As much as I don't mind you wondering about without a shirt at home it's highly unprofessional. This time don't bleed through the clothes I give you please."

Yami rolled his eyes and approached Kathern to take the suit. Before he could go through the door into the backroom Mr Galson turned his attention to him. **"Ah, so you're the trouble maker that started that riot? You're Seto's boyfriend then."**

"That would be me." Yami said with a cheery smirk before ducking into the room to get changed.

Mr Galson smirked smuggly at Kaiba who had lowered his face into his hand. **"He's a cheery fellow, your boyfriend. Hard to believe you both get along."**

Kaiba chuckled looking up. "He gets on my nerves everyday to be honest, but, he makes me happy, he makes me smile."

**"How long have you two been together?"**

"A year and a half... about?."

**"How did you meet?"**

"We went to school together, but weren't friends. He was the annoying whore who slept with anything that moved while I was the rich kid juggling running KaibaCorp and doing extended studies to stay well above the top of my year. I knew him then because he'd hit on everyone. Even me. But I would ignore him. Must have been second term last year, no actually! Not last year! It was longer ago than that... the year before, that he got some chick pregnant and she left the school. She was the reason me and Yami ended up together. First by table dancing with Marik on a picnic table at school and falling on me as I walked past and then secondly when Yami had tried killing himself. My brother had been attemptedly mugged at the time but Mokuba's done quite a bit self defense and escaped with just a shallow stab wound too the side. They doctors were wanting to keep him in for observation and I was going to visit him when here comes this girl running down the corridor to hug me and cry at me. I asked her what was wrong and she told me about how she'd just told Yami about how she was going to have twins. He immediately freaked and yelled at her to go away. Over the next bit of time during the girls pregnancy I couldn't escape this group of people. I kept being pulled back into their group and I found myself starting to like him. Being the little whore he is he noticed and immediately began hitting on me. I showed up for when Ash had the kids. Yami had passed out but woke up later. When I tried leaving I was kicked in the crouch by Ash's mother and have since been kind of trapped in the group because of Ash's sister being a world famous fashion designer. So... yes... now my house is filled with heaps of people, some of which I don't actually want there. One of which just comes and goes and I don't even know how he does so! He just appears! Randomly! With cake!" Seto went out waving a hand about to the side.

"Yeah, Ryuzaki is a bitch like that." Yami laughed from the doorway. "That's a reasonable summary of us anyway."

Mr Galson chuckled, **"Seems like you've had a lot to deal with since you met him."**

"Yes, as you pointed out before," Seto locked eyes with Yami, "he is a trouble maker."

"Well sorry for being devilish handsome and people always having their attention on me." Yami said with a smirk.

Mr Galson chuckled again and got an iPad out of his bag. **"If you want Seto, one of the students posted a video of the chaos... starting from the beginning. There is actually a whole channel that is just videos of you Yami. Seems you may have a group of stalkers. I say group because often the camera angle switches but smoothly."**

"Wow," Yami laughed, "I wonder who it is now. What's the channel called."

**"It's called 'funwithawhore', wait, You've been stalked before."**

"Multiple times." he said with a smirk.

**"Does it bother you?"**

"Sometimes, but I like the attention."

Mr Galson smiled and nodded then beaconed Seto to come sit with him. Kaiba went and sat next to him as the journalist opened youtube and started the video of Yami leaving the bus with a grin on his face that told Seto automatically that he'd done something. Because of this his eyes flickered up to the whore who was still standing casually in the doorway. Yami grinned wildly. Seto turned his attention back to the screen and couldn't help but chuckle as Yami began running for his life away from Mrs Larki and the other teachers. The shot angle changed and looked as if it was being filmed with a phone as Yami ran past one of the classrooms. The video ended with Yami falling through the roof and Seto looked up to smirk at Yami who shrugged. "Yami, I see why they expelled you."

"Hey, hey, hey. None of that would have happened if I wasn't attacked by Fredrick this morning?"

**"Why did he attack you?"** questioned Mr Galson.

"He thought I'd got his girlfriend pregnant. But I'd slept with her aaaaages ago so it wasn't me. I was being cocky with my answers so he decided to beat me up."

**"Ah... so anyway. I guess I should get on with the topic I was orginally going to speak to you about."** Mr Galson said.

Seto nodded and shifted about the table to sit on the opposite couch and pour himself a cup of coffee. "The murders."

"Murders? What murders? Whose been murdered? Did you tell me about this already? What happened?" Yami spurted out startled.

"Someone going around and killing the leaders of each of my country headquaters. I have a total of seven country leaders and I and Mokuba are the two people higher than them."

"Ah..." Yami said biting his lip and approaching to sit next to Seto formally.

**"Now, first of all, I'm sure detectives and such have already ask you on who you think it could be but do you have any clues on who the killer could be."**

"I have numerous enemies. Thousands. I highly doubt this is the work of a singular person. I recon it's a group of people. Each of those men had a large amount of protection around them before these attacks. It would be difficult for a single person to kill them off."

**"Mhm. Have you had any suspisious activity amoung your employees of note that you think could point to a traitor."**

"I would like to say that I have, but I haven't. I am normally very strict with my privacy. I have cameras with facial recognision all through this building and my mansion. I keep a large database of people who I trust and don't. When someone I don't trust enters one of my buildings I am noticfied. Expessially with what's now going on."

**"Do you feel it could be someone you trust?"**

"I can see that happening. I've had people I trust turn on me before. I've been attemptedly assasignated plenty of times as well."

**"Do you feel worried about your own safety?"**

"Very. But I have yet to voice that to anyone but Mokuba who I've sent to live temporily in a location I refuse to reveal."

Yami sat staring at the floor thinking over the situation he'd just found out about. This probably meant there was a posibility of him being targetted as well didn't it, him and... everybody else.

The three suddenly jumped to their feet as the jug exploded, the sound of gunfire resounding about the office. "Oh great, not again." Seto snarled pulling his own gun, turning to look in the direction the shot had come from and fire at the hot are balloon that was approximately eight hundred metres away. A bullet buried itself into Seto's shoulder so with a snarl he dropped to the floor. "On the floor now." he growled. "Well then, this is my fifth bullet wound then."

"Wait, that's what those scars were then."

"Yes Yami, that is what they are. Now shush." Seto growled before crawling behind his desk and reaching underneither to open a secret apartment and pull out a rifle. Crouching at the edge of the desk he weighed the gun in his hands before whipping around, taking a rough aim and shooting at the man he could just see in the distance. A delighted smirk spread across his face when a puff of marked his shot being more accurate than Kaiba had expected. Lowering the pistol he looked about the horizon for any other incoming people.

"Hmp, I hope the guys head doesn't hit someone." he grumbled.

**"Did you just kill that man!?"** Mr Galson exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, yes. May have been better to mortally wound him but I just aimed and shot without much thought. Besides, he was an assasign. He's probably killed heaps of people."

**"MR KAIBA! YOU JUST SHOT AND KILLED A MAN BUT YOUR BARELY REACTING!"** Mr Galson yelled in shock.

"Hey, Seto probably just saved your ass. With how badly that guy was shooting he may have decided to shoot you as well." Yami butted in shivering. "Sorry Kaiba... probably my fault... I'm having terrible luck today..."

Seto shrugged with one shoulder and tossed the gun aside. "Mr Galson, I cannot react, if I react I might as well ask them to kill me. Towards those who try to kill me. I show no mercy. I don't kill anyone unless they try to kill me. If he had held a gun to my head the most I would have done is break his kneecaps. Many times I've been held at gunpoint. But I have never killed any of those men. I just break their bones and send them to hospital. That man however, shot at me with intention to kill me. Because of that, I don't care if he dies."

The two others had gotten to there feet and Yami pointed nervously to Seto's shoulder. "Your bleeding..."

"I know, let's go back to the foyer. Sorry about that Mr Galson. Perhaps you would like to continue this interveiw at my mansion at a later date." Seto said putting a hand to the wound and smiling with genuine content along with eerie calm. He went to the door and casually opened it whilest keeping pressure on the wound even though his shoulder was searing with a white hot pain. At least he could still move his arm. It would heal the image of the black night from Monty Python came to his mind. "Tis mearly a flesh wound." he chuckled too himself and pushed the button for the lift to open. Ducking around the corner he pushed a sequence of buttons before the others could get in and a compartment opened in the wall. He calmly took out the hand gun out and began loading the magazine. The two other men stopped to stare at him. Mr Galson had quickly gathered everything together but the voice recorder was still going because he'd forgotton to turn it off. "The fuck Seto! How many guns do you have!? Just, hidden! Everywhere!" Yami yelped.

"Serveral hundred thousand... does it bother you... I'm sorry." Seto said, sounding surprizingly genuine when he said sorry.

"Well, no actually, it's just I didn't know and it's slightly scary having you pull them out of everywhere." Yami said rubbing the back of his head with a silly grin. Seto's concerned and disgruntled expression turned to a smirk and he pushed another sequence making another compartment open. Taking out the gun he swung his arm back and forth once. "Catch." he stated before tossing it to Yami who caught it perfectly to his own surprise. Seto then tossed him the magazine and after eyeing the gun up he loaded it and held it pointed at the ground so not to risk shooting any of the group. He then hurried into the elevator and Mr Galson followed with some caution.

Kaiba pushed the button for the ground floor and tapped his foot as he waited for the elevator to deceed the thirty odd floors down. When the doors opened the reporters and press stood. The time was around four in the afternoon now so it was the news rush. They didn't surround them though, the sight of both Yami and Kaiba holding guns along with the dark stain slowly spreading through the material of Seto's suit held them back. "Please excuse us, someone just attempted to assasignate me and I blew their head off. No time to talk, I've been put in a terribly bad mood." he said with a cheery smile. Many of the press and reporters moved away when they caught a flash with the CEO's almost creepily white teeth. Was Seto mentally damaged in a way that being happy meant he was actually angry off his face or something. One of the paperazzi managed to capture the grin though, that was deffinately going to end up in a magazine somewhere.

With that Seto turned and walked at his normal casual pace into the hallway that led to the doctors room. The people in the foyer were frightened by his eerie calm after being shot. Yami also seemed reasonably calm except for the sense of concern that could be seen in his eyes. They headed to the medical ward and the doctor was surprised to see Seto in there for the second time in one day. Expessially when that day had been the first day Seto had even come to the room. "Hello doctor, I would like a scalpel, disinfectant, a sanitized cloth and some high grade bandaging. I've been shot."

The doctor opened his mouth in shock and immediately started on getting the things Seto wanted as the CEO pulled off the suit shirt and jacket and tossed them aside. He twisted his neck to see the wound that entered just under his colar bone, slightly nervously he reached around his back to feel for an exit wound. He found one smiled at the slightly relief that the bullet hadn't shattered any bone. In fact, he was more than lucky. The bullet had gone right through him without hitting a single major nerve or artery. Though, it dam near had. "Your a trained surgeon right?" questioned Seto.

The doctor nodded with a grimace.

"Well, I can't do this myself, the bullet went all the way through... I haven't had that before..." Seto grumbled.

[**"Well, your not bleeding that badly actually. I think that all we actually need to do is just bandage you up and you'll be fine."**

"How good are you and stitching up wounds. Can I trust you to do the one on my back straight?"

**"Before working for you I've done plenty of surgeries. I still do private ones. I'm confident."**

"Good, can you do it now before I recover from shock and I can't stand the pain."

**"Do you want some pain killers?"**

"Just do it, I'm fine."

Yami grimaced, "I'm finding you some painkillers..." he grumbled.

"No your not. I am in no mood to be high off painkillers." Seto snarled at him.

The doctor got Seto to clean the entrance wound whilest he cleaned the exit and put the scalpel gently to the CEO's back and cut a line down through the wound so that he'd be able to sew it together and leave a straight line scar. Seto didn't wince and soon Yami returned holding out a couple of the strongest pain killers he could find. He knew from experiance that they pretty much numbed all your nerves. Seto however knew what was being offered to him and scowled at him. "I said no. If I've been shot at once today I expect to be shot again. I want my reflexs to remain working the best they can thank you."

"I have drugs that could make you more alert if you want." Yami said smirking.

Seto shook his head then clicked his tongue as he felt the doctor begin to sew him up again.

"Alright then." Yami said, with a sigh he looked over his shoulder. "Want me to tell the press too shoo?"

"That would be great." Seto grumbled and Yami nodded leaving the room to go out to the foyer. As soon as he arrive he stood outside the door to the hallway with a hand on a hip that was cocked to the side, his other hand hung seemingly limp at the side with the gun Seto had given him hanging in it usely. He decided to wear one of his seductive smirks as the press turned their attention towards him. They were rather amazed how the boy who had already gotten himself on the news as the insane hideschooler who'd at the time been wearing leather and looking much like a bondage slave could now look prened and professional (the fact his hair was out again help that, he looked rather odd when his hair was tied back and now it was out and slightly ruffled in his normal 'look at me I'm fucking sexy' way) and was getting himself on the news for a second reason, being the partner of one of the richest and powerful men on earth.

As they started to near him he lifted the gun and pointed it straight at the most popular news anchor of the lot of them."Look, Kaiba isn't in a good mood and doesn't want to talk to you all. Please, leave us alone. I don't want to see you near his mansion, I don't want to see you near my old school, let us live our lives without all this malisious gossip. I've dealt with enough of that before today. I was concussed, and just a little high, when I revealed all that I did. I shouldn't have done so. Leave me and Seto alone. This changes nothing about how either of us were before now. If anyone thinks they can capture me and bribe Seto because I'm his boyfriend you're wrong. I may not seem it, but once you get to know me well enough you'll learn I can be extremely suicidal. If anyone captures me for blackmail, I'm happy to say that I'll probably shoot myself before you'll get to." he gave them all a more sinister smirk.

"Now scram, I'm pretty sure Seto will be fileing a restraining order against all of you before long." he lowered the gun and with hushed voices the people began to disapate. Just for fun Yami raised the gun again and shot at the roof twice. A few panicked screams resounded before everyone disapeared. The receptionist stared at him in shock as he lowered the pistol and grinned happily.

**"Excuse me sir... are you high?"** she said in shock.

"Oh maybe just a little bit." Yami said with a grin. "and by the way, the names Yami Atem Moto and I'm not as insane as they put me out to be."

**"You are absulutely nothing like I ever imagined what Seto would date. What the fuck do you even have in common?"**

"We both are extremely elite gamers, know how he's the best. I'm better than him and it hurts his poor ego. We're both incredably stubborn and put our pride before all else. We hated each other for quite a while then we realized how attracted we were to each other and now he fucks me in the ass." he gave her a cheery smile before going back into the hallway and too the room where the doctor was now working on the entry wound and Seto was baring his teeth.

"I got rid of them." he chirped.

"I heard. You better not have shot any of them."

"Just the roof to make them leave faster."

"Oh god. They are going to have so much fun today aren't they." grumbled Seto. The doctor finished the stitching and started putting on on the dressing then wrapped up Kaiba's shoulder completely so everything would be held in place.

**"You better sleep tonight Mr. Kaiba sir, and the next few nights. You look exhausted."** the doctor said with a grimace.

"What do you expect? I work late, live off coffee and the occasional bite of food and have lots of work. Plus, there is always Yami here he's not helpful."

"If you don't want then don't hit on me before bed. Beside YOU are the one getting to do the fucking. You don't have too." Yami chuckled.

"Maybe if you didn't tempt me." Seto grumbled standing and going into a cupboard and grabbing a fresh suit.

Yami stared at him eyes narrowed and mouth open slightly. "Guns and Suits, everywhere." he said shaking his head.

"Look, it's five in the afternoon. Let's go home and hope Ashley wasn't watching the news while everyone was out..." Seto grumbled.

"Yup, if we both don't show signs of pain she'll never know." Yami laughed.

"God, if she knew what goes on that she doesn't know about..."

"When she did get involved with me I did warn her what she was getting herself into. I'm a trouble magnec!"

"That you are... come one... let's just go... I need to sleep... for ages..."

"I have some sleeping pills about if you need them."

"That would be greatly appreciated." Seto said with a smile.

With that the two left the building and drove home in a Seto's yellow Lamborghini.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is short and more or less just a prologue... a prologue? Is that the word I'm looking for... no... yes... I'll deal to it later.**

* * *

****Seto pulled up at the house cringing as shock had worn off and his shoulder hurt. Taking his gun off his lap he put in on the inside of his suit and gestured for Yami to put his under his seat. Parking the car someone opened the door for Seto and he stepped out, making sure to put his emotional shield back up again in order to avaid any questions directed at him. Yami opened his own door before anyone could do it for him and shoved his hands into pants pockets. "Yay! Home again!" he said with a grin. "Hmp."went Seto with a blank expression.

They went to the door for the grand double doors to swing open for them and a couple of buttlers bowing lowly as they held the doors there. **"Good afternoon Mr. Kaiba, how may we be of service this afternoon?"**

"A caffinated drink, some sleeping pills and Yami, do you still have those painkillers? I'd like them now. Bring those to my bedchamber would you? Thanks." the servants nodded. Closing the door before scurring off to do as requested. Yami grinned and took them out of his pocket, "Oh I knew you'd want them," he said with a grin, "These along with sleeping pills, your going to be out cold for a whole day." He laughed and wrapped his arms around Seto's waist before streaching up to kiss his shoulder. The CEO smiled in a meloncholy way before bending slightly and giving Yami a passionate kiss. The smaller male returned it and when they were finished Yami stood there in slight confussion, it was rare that Seto ever aniciated such an action and when he did it was foreplay. But now the CEO just wandered away calmly, feeling untly exhausted.

Yami scanned the surrounding area pondering what to do now. He decided to go to the kitchen/dining room. That was were everyone normally hung out. He cringed as he walked. He was covered in bruises. Hopefully Ashley hadn't been home to watch the midday news, he didn't quite feel like being yelled at right at that moment.

* * *

**A/N: And then Ashley was home and there was a fight but Seto went fuck this shit and wandered off to bed and Yami made Ashley cry but he didn't care but he was in such a bad mood. Then in the morning Sarah made Yami a milkshake in a futile attempt to cheer him up so because he didn't want it she drank it herself and school wasn't own because the teachers had to sort everything else, AKA: everyone was temporarily stood down.**

**Yea, so sorry about that. If you enjoyed whatever this is I can assure you that with the coming school term I will have plenty of spans of time wear I go oh yea, why not write fanfiction on every section of paper lying around. I could probably dig up a few actual stories from the abyss. Anyhow. Leave I review if you got this far and tell me what you think of my writing. Constructive criticism is much welcomed.**


End file.
